1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device, an electronic apparatus and a moving object in both of which an electronic device is mounted, and a method for manufacturing an electronic device.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, as electronic apparatuses are downsized and thinned, further downsizing and thinning are required for electronic devices mounted in the electronic apparatuses. Especially an electronic device, such as an oven controlled crystal oscillator (OCXO) having a structure in which the ambient temperature of a quartz crystal resonator is kept constant by heating with a heating element to avoid the influence of the ambient temperature for obtaining high frequency-stability, has a structure in which the heating element and the quartz crystal resonator are supported in a state of floating above a board using a support member to prevent an increase in power consumption due to the heat of the heating element conducting to the board and dissipating to the outside of the OCXO. Therefore, there is a problem that it is very difficult to achieve the downsizing and thinning of the electronic device.
To solve the problem, JP-A-2007-6270 discloses a method for achieving downsizing and thinning in which a recess is disposed in a board and a quartz crystal resonator to which a heating element is connected is arranged in the recess and supported in a state of floating above the board by means of a support member such as an adhesive or a lead terminal.
However, when the board and the heating element disposed in the surface of the quartz crystal resonator are electrically connected by means of a lead frame, it is necessary for the OCXO to widen the board for connecting the lead terminal. Therefore, there is a problem that the downsizing is difficult.